


Hux’s Butt

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is annoyed, Crack, Crack Fic, Hux in leggings, Hux’s Butt, Kylo Ren can’t keep his eyes to himself, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Not Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux in leggings. Ren is shook.





	Hux’s Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a crack-fic without any real plot :) enjoy!

“What?” Hux snapped, running a hand through his hair and staring at the man who definitely _shouldn’t_ be in his quarters.

“Uh, um, it’s nothing” came the reply, and Ren quickly looked away, but made no effort to leave. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let me rephrase that. _Why_ do _you_ , the man, or should I say thing, who hates my entire existence, feel it is appropriate to make yourself at home in _my_ armchair whilst I am in the refresher?” He folded his arms, and mentally prepared himself for another illogical rant about him being ‘too strict’ and not letting Ren break whatever the hell he wanted to, however he was met with only silence. 

Sighing, he turned around, wary not to let Ren fully out of his sight, and pulled on a First Order regulation tank top. If anything, he was glad he’d already put on trousers before exiting the bathroom; he definitely didn’t need Ren, or anyone for that matter, to see him naked. 

Ren however, was still in shock. Yes, he’d known the general was in the refresher, but he was totally caught off guard by the sight of Hux in nothing except leggings. He was glad he hadn’t removed his helmet, otherwise his blush would’ve been incredibly obvious. He was also grateful of the mask’s ability to allow him to stare at Hux’s (remarkably nice looking) arse. It was only then that he realised Hux was yelling at him. Again.

“Oh for pfassks sake, are you even listening to me?! For the third time, are you ever going to tell me what you are planning on doing here, or have you decided that your own quarters are unsatisfactory?” Hux’s every word dripped with sarcasm, and Ren would usually make some quick, witty reply, but his mind was currently occupied with.... other things.... so all he managed was an awkward 

“... the resistance, they’ve uh, not done anything today, and um, that’s suspicious so I thought I’d let you know” It was a frankly ridiculous excuse, and he knew it. And, as he predicted, Hux didn’t believe it either.

“You seriously think I’d fall for all that kriffing nonsense? Just get out Ren.” Hux replied, staring at Ren until he stood up and walked towards the door.

“You wouldnt by any chance believe me if I said I was-“

“Out. Now.”

“Fine” Ren turned on his heel and walked out, decidedly _not_ thinking about how well those leggings clung to Hux’s arse. No, he was definitely not thinking about that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever the hell this is xD Kudos/Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
